disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cogsworth/Gallery
Images of Cogsworth from Beauty and the Beast. Promotional Cogsworth 6.png Cogsworth_transparent.png Farmercogsworth.png Cogsworth2.png Cogsworth.jpg Belle Redesign 5.jpg Disney Princess - Belle and friends.jpg Cogsworth render.png ''Beauty and the Beast'' (2017) BATB photography 5.jpg|Cogsworth in the 2017 Beauty and the Beast BTB BusShelter Cogsworth v3 Sm.jpg BATB French character posters 5.jpg Concept art Cogsworth_concept_art.jpg|Early artwork for Cogsworth Cogsworth_Concept_Art.png Cogsworth_Concept.jpg|A grandfather clock-inspired design for Cogsworth BATB 2017 - Lumière and Cogsworth.jpg|2017 concept Cogsworth_BroadwayCostume.jpg|The design for the Broadway costume. CogsworthLumierePotts_ConceptChrisSanders.jpg|Cogsworth and the others by Chris Sanders. BelleCogsworthLumiere_SBChrisSanders.jpg|Cogsworth and Lumiere watch Belle flee. Storyboard by Chris Sanders. Screenshots ''Beauty and the Beast'' Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1417.jpg|"Not a word, Lumiere. Not one word!" beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1438.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1448.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1477.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1489.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1492.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1499.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1535.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1568.jpg|"Oh no, not the Master's chair." beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1578.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1606.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1609.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1624.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1696.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1707.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1710.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2253.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2339.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2346.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2352.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2357.jpg|"I know it's a girl!" beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2402.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3656.jpg Beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-3620.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3841.jpg|"She's not coming." Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3868.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3897.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3929.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3938.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3943.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3988.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-4199.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-4209.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-4220.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-4224.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-4261.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-4298.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-4442.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-4730.jpg beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4544.jpg|Cogsworth with Belle Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-5613.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-5621.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-5696.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-6107.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-6134.jpg beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-6168.jpg|Cogsworth with Chip and Mrs. Potts Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-6448.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-6722.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-7464.jpg|Cogsworth with Lumiere Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-7835.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-8512.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-8529.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-8538.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-8546.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-8834.jpg|Cogsworth dressed as Napoleon Screen Shot 2015-08-21 at 4.36.38 PM.png Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9306.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9478.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9522.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9768.jpg beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-9509.jpg|Cogsworth's human self alongside Lumière's human self ''Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-6490.jpg|Lumière & Cogsworth with Fife. Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1863.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3044.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3054.jpg BatB - The Enchanted Christmas - A Cut Above the Rest with Cogsworth and Lumiere.jpg|Cogsworth with Lumière singing, A Cut Above the Rest. Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7633.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1746.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1742.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1192.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1012.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-596.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-435.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-266.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-243.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-209.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-189.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-649.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1032.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1065.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2914.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2807.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1793.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1764.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7689.jpg [[Beauty and the Beast (2017 film)|''Beauty and the Beast (2017)]] Beauty-and-the-Beast-19.png|Cogsworth with Lumiere Beauty-and-the-Beast-24.png|"Well, of course he can talk!" Beauty and the Beast - Golden Globe 5.jpg|Cogsworth and Lumiere Beauty and the Beast – US Official Final Trailer 15.jpg|"And we become antiques" Beauty and the Beast – US Official Final Trailer 23.jpg Bringing Beauty To Life 5.jpg Garderobewcogsworth.png beauty-beast17-disneyscreencaps.com-13162.jpg|Cogsworth after the spell is broken beauty-beast17-disneyscreencaps.com-13304.jpg|Cogsworth (unfortunately) reunited with his wife beauty-beast17-disneyscreencaps.com-13313.jpg|"Turn back into a clock. Turn back into a clock." beauty-beast17-disneyscreencaps.com-13398.jpg beauty-beast17-disneyscreencaps.com-13502.jpg Miscellaneous 10.PNG House Of Mouse Cogsworth.jpg Cogsworth Lumiere and Mrs.Potts in House of Mouse.jpg Timon i Pumba - Nie calkiem Robin Hood -HQ- -PL- - YouTube.jpg|Cogsworth in Timon and Pumbaa Video games KHII - Beast's servants.jpg|Cogsworth in Kingdom Hearts II Station Belle KH.png Cogsworth-Disney Magical World.jpg EmojiBlitzCogsworth.png|Cogsworth emoji for Disney Emoji Blitz Cogsworth Disney Magic Kingdoms Welcome Screen.png|Cogsworth in Disney Magic Kingdoms Disney parks and other live appearances Lumiere & Cogsworth.jpg|Cogsworth in Beauty and the Beast Live on Stage at Disney's Hollywood Studios Cogsworth Disneyland.jpg 405249360 66cf39d390.jpg Lumiere and Cogsworth Topiary.jpg|A Cogsworth topiary. Florida Fun 2004 002A.jpg 342px-Smk110211LARGE.jpeg|Cogsworth appearing on the Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom card "Lumiere's Candle Blast" ThisAnimatronic-Parades-Cogsworth.jpg theme park cogsworth.jpg Printed May 8th.png|Cogsworth's page in Disneystrology Kingdomheart-Manga-Beast.jpg Disney Princess Belle's Story Illustraition 16.jpg Disney Princess Belle's Story Illustraition 8.jpg Disney Princess - Beautiful Brides - Belle (3).jpg The-Beauty-and-the-Beast-disney-princess-39411780-765-1000.jpg CogsworthLumiere_Kilala1.png|Cogsworth and Lumiere in Kilala Princess. CogsworthLumierePotts_Kilala3.png|The castle staff in Kilala Princess. Merchandise and miscellaneous Cogsworth Pin.jpg|Cogsworth Pin Beourgusetlumierencogzworth.png 2007lumierecogsworth.jpg Cogsworth Plush - Beauty and the Beast.jpg|Cogsworth plush CogsworthSugarbowl.jpg|Cogsworth Sugarbowl from the film's 10th anniversary tea set Disney store ornament lumiere and cogsworth by lionkingrulez-d5m9d4y.jpg DISNEY Princess Beauty and the Beast Story Collection.jpg Cogsworth_2014_Vinyl_Pop.jpg Pizza hut figures puppets.jpg CogsworthandLumiere-stamp.jpg Beauty and the Beast Tsum Tsum Collection.jpg Cogsworth Tsum Tsum.jpg DSCogsworthHuman.jpg CogsworthJapanesetsumtsum.jpg|Japanese Tsum Tsum Beauty and the Beast Tank Top.jpg Funko Pops! - Cogsworth 2017.jpg Beauty and the Beast Tsum Tsum Pins.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Object galleries Category:Beauty and the Beast galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries Category:Disney Emoji Blitz galleries Category:Kingdom Hearts galleries